A Past Reborn
by SweetAngelDoball
Summary: The past never dies...Please R and R. Full story is up!!!
1. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the UC characters, but I think we all wish we did. I do not own the TDHG's; they just let me write about them. I do not own any of the bands or sings mentioned in this fic. The part about a Die Softly drink I made up. I'm not too sure on alcoholic drinks, so I made up my own. Then the Lemon Drop, my TDHG friend Rav helped me out with that one.  
  
Note to the Reader:  
  
It is best that you read "Past Lives" by this same author. It is a sequel to that story and you may not get much of this if you do not read it.  
  
Rating: PG (Never really knew how to rate things)  
  
FEED BACK IS MOST APPRECIATED!!!  
  
sweetangeldoball@yahoo.ca  
  
A Past Reborn  
  
"I don't want you to go." Sab whines as she holds on to Cody even more.  
  
"I have to. It's only going to be for two days anyway." Cody replies as he tries to break Sab's grip.  
  
"Ok, come on Sab, let him go. He's gonna miss his flight." Heather says watching the two.  
  
The two were at the airport saying bye to Cody as he was leaving for Florida to see his parents. He had talked to his mother a few days earlier and she had told him that his father hadn't been feeling well the past while. So Cody decided to visit him to make sure he would be alright.  
  
"The faster you let me go, the faster I can come back." Cody says looking down at Sab. Sab looks up at him, giving him the puppy face.  
  
"Alright. But hurry back." Sab says as she kisses him goodbye, a long kiss for that matter, and let's go of him.  
  
"Bye, don't have too much fun while I'm gone." He waves good-bye to the two as he walks into the corridor that would lead him onto the plane.  
  
"Well now that that's over, let's get back." Heather says and starts to walk away. She then stops and walks back to Sab who hadn't moved an inch since Cody had left.  
  
"Your not gonna be like this the whole two days, are you?" Heather asks trying to snap Sab out of it.  
  
"Maybe." Sab replies turning to Heather.  
  
"Once you see what we have planned for the next two days, you'll come out of it. Now come on." Heather says dragging Sab by the hand towards the exit. "I told Paula we'd be at the club ten minutes ago." 


	2. Let's Go Drinking!

The club was in full swing when Heather and Sab enter the place. The music was blasting a remix of Sky's "You". As the two head through the crowd, they come to a booth where Dee, Alex, Monica, and Paula were already sitting and having drinks. They were talking up a storm and scoping out the hotties around the club.  
  
"Finally you two come. What took ya?" Paula asks as she spots the two walking over.  
  
"Love birds couldn't say good-bye. Had to pry them apart." Heather answers taking a seat in the booth.  
  
"Awe, how cute." Dee says as Sab sits down on the other side.  
  
"Ok, enough cute talk, check out the hottie at 2 o'clock." Alex says. They all turn to see the guy standing at the bar. He had brown hair, was pretty built, and he had a great smile.  
  
"Nice pick." Paula remarks looking the guy over.  
  
"And what will you ladies have tonight?" A voice breaks their stares. It was the waiter asking for Sab and Heather's orders; he was pretty hot himself.  
  
"Just a Sprite." Sab answers as she leans back into the booth.  
  
"No, bring her a couple of vodka shooters. She ain't getting off easy tonight." Heather says with a smirk. The waiter leaves to get the drinks.  
  
"Not once when we have gone out, have you ever gotten the least bit drunk." Heather says looking to Sab. "Now its time to let loose."  
  
"I'm not a big drinker. In fact, I haven't really ever drunk before." Sab replies looking back at her.  
  
"Well we have a few days off, so a hang over will do ya some good." Alex says taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"Here you go." The waiter says as he puts four shooters down on the table. "Enjoy."  
  
"Well you girls enjoy those shooters. The guy over there is just looking for company." Alex says getting out of the booth to walk over to the guy that she had pointed out earlier.  
  
"I'll be back also." Monica leaves the group too. "Don't punish her too much!"  
  
"Ok SuperSab, shooter time!" Paula says bringing the drink closer to Sab.  
  
"I have never had one of these. What does it taste like?" Sab says looking at the liquid in the small glass.  
  
"Just drink it down fast." Heather says as she picks up her glass. She then gulps the alcohol down and slams the glass down. "That's all there is too it."  
  
"Ok." Sab says as she picks up the glass. She hesitates for a minute.  
  
"Just try it. It won't kill ya." Dee says encouraging her to drink it. Sab then shoots it and slams the glass down when she has drunk it. She makes a face of disgust.  
  
"Oh my god! That's awful!" Sab says coughing at the liquor that she had just drunk. The rest of them laugh and cheer for her.  
  
"Congrats on your first shooter!" Paula cheers raising up her glass pretending to toast.  
  
"So what'll it be now? Another shooter or something different?" Dee asks taking one of the last two shooters and gulping it down.  
  
"I think she should stick to the shooters for now." Heather answers looking to Sab who has recovered from the drink.  
  
"What, don't think I can handle something stronger?" Sab asks challenging her.  
  
"You think you can handle something stronger?" Heather replies waving to the waiter to come over. "Alright then."  
  
The waiter approaches the table.  
  
"My friend here wants something stronger then the shooters. Bring her a Die Softly." Heather says to him.  
  
"You sure?" He asks looking to Sab who he thought might not be able to take it.  
  
"Positive and bring me a Lemon Drop please." Heather says as the waiter once more. "We'll see how brave you are now Sab."  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
"Heather, she isn't..."  
  
"She wants the challenge Paula." Heather interrupts her.  
  
"But that's pure vodka. She'll be out of it the rest of the night if she can't handle it." Dee adds in.  
  
"She wants to do this." Heather says looking at the two then back to Sab.  
  
"You sure you wanna drink it?" Paula asks looking over to Sab.  
  
"Gotta try everything once in your life."  
  
The waiter brings a glass of the vodka and Heather's Lemon drop with a slice of lemon with sugar on top.  
  
"If it doesn't kill you, it will only make you stronger." He says looking to Sab as he places the drink on the table in front of her. He then leaves the four to be.  
  
"Well let's see if you are all talk." Heather says readying herself for Sab's expression when she drinks it.  
  
"Here goes." Sab takes the drink and gulps it down. When she is done, she places the glass on the table and stares at it wide eyed.  
  
"So?" Dee asks waiting for Sab to talk.  
  
"Good." Sab manages to say. Paula lets out another cheer.  
  
"Good job Sab." Heather says giving her a high five.  
  
"What next?" Sab asks eagerly.  
  
"More? Ok." Heather laughs as she places her drink in front of Sab. "Ok, what you do with this, is shoot the vodka, then bite the lemon with the sugar."  
  
"Ok. Here goes." Sab shoots the drink then bites into the lemon.  
  
"Good?" Heather asks.  
  
"Great! What next?" Sab asks even more egger to try more  
  
"I think that's good enough for you for one night." Paula says giggling at the fact that she wants to try more.  
  
"I agree. Shooters, a Die Softly and a Lemon Drop is a lot. You are probably already starting to get drunk." Heather adds in.  
  
"Probably." Sab says leaning back into the booth. She was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. She had never actually had any before tonight. She turns her head to look at the people dancing on the dance floor. As she looks, someone catches her eye. A figure in the distance that looked very familiar.  
  
"It can't be." Sab whispers out loud to herself.  
  
"Can't be what Sab?" Paula asks looking in the direction of Sab's stare, but can't seem to find what she is looking at. Sab turns around to face her, then back to the person. But they weren't there anymore. She turns back to the table with a confused look on her face.  
  
"What did you see?" Heather asks. All four were now worried about what their friend had seen.  
  
"Nothing. It must be the alcohol." Sab says as she snaps out of her trance.  
  
"I think we should take you home now. A little too much for one night." Paula says grabbing her coat that was lying on the seat beside her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Sab says as she gets out of the booth. She stumbles a bit from the drinks she had.  
  
"Careful now." Heather says helping her keep her balance.  
  
"Thanks." She says putting her coat on. The four of them say their good- byes to Alex and Monica and head Sab home. 


	3. A Quiet Time and a Hang Over

The place was quiet. She liked it like that. It helped her get her work done. Although she did miss someone always coming up to her for something.  
  
Bea sat at the one and only computer that Sab had left on for her to work on. She was catching up on some work that she fell behind in. With the team off for a few days, she thought she could get caught up. The team had been working pretty hard lately, so Donovan decided to give them two days off to relax.  
  
As Bea sat there in silence. She couldn't help but think what the girls had planned for Sab. Cody was out of town for the two days and she had over heard Heather and Paula planning to take Sab to some club. She just only hoped that they wouldn't let her drink too much.  
  
Bea continued to do her work just as the phone began to ring. She let it ring three times before she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" She says to the other person on the other end. "When did he come back?...And are you sure it is him?...Ok, keep me posted...No, I'll handle it over here. Just make sure he doesn't come in contact... Alright, bye."  
  
She hangs up the phone and sighs. She couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
*******************  
  
"That was fun last night; we should take her out again." Paula says taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Yeah. You hear from her yet?" Heather asks as she leans back in her chair.  
  
"Nope, probably still sleeping or a nice hangover." Paula smirks setting her coffee back down.  
  
Heather and Paula came in to see if there was anything to be done. There wasn't, so they thought to wait for Sab to come in. Sab always came in, even if the team did have time off. She always made sure the system was still online and with Cody out of town, she would be spending a lot more time in the Operations Board. Just then, as expected, Sab enters the building. Her sunglasses still on.  
  
"Morning girl, sleep well?" Paula asks looking over to her.  
  
"What's sleep? I spent the whole night puking up all that I drank last night." Sab answers as she approaches the two.  
  
"What's with the glasses?" Heather asks her.  
  
"You tell me." Sab says as she takes them off to reveal her bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Nice hangover. Get the headaches too?"  
  
"If that's what you want to call them. More like huge migraines." Sab says as she takes a seat and rests her head on her arms.  
  
"Poor thing. Want some coffee?" Paula asks getting out of her seat.  
  
"Please." Sab says, her head still down.  
  
"Ok, be right back." Paula leaves with her coffee mug and heads towards the lunch room.  
  
"So what did you see last night at the club?" Heather asks.  
  
"I'm not sure I actually saw what I did see. I mean, it's impossible." Sab says bringing her head up. She leans back in her chair.  
  
"Well, what do you think you saw?"  
  
"It was probably the alcohol, but I thought I saw Dom." Sab says looking to her.  
  
"Well it must have been, cause Dom is dead." Heather says comforting her. "You even saw Cody shoot him."  
  
"I know, but I just get that feeling." Sab says starting to stare off into space. "I guess I just miss Cody too much."  
  
"Maybe you just need more sleep." Heather says as Paula returns with the coffee.  
  
"Here ya go." Paula says handing Sab the coffee.  
  
"Thanks. It could be. Well I gotta go check the system." Sab says getting up off her seat. "Catch ya around."  
  
"Yep, take it easy will ya." Heather says as Sab leaves the two and heads for the Operations Board with her coffee in hand.  
  
"She ok?" Paula asks sitting back down at the table.  
  
"Yeah, she's cool." 


	4. Mysterious Engagements

Sab sits down to the computer and turns it on. She sips her hot coffee as she waits for it to start up. As soon as it has, the computer beeps with NEW MAIL messages. The beeping annoying her head ache a bit. Sab opens her inbox to see she had several new messages. Junk, junk, junk. She thinks as she gets rid of all the spam that she received. She then sees a message from Cody and she opens it immediately.  
  
She reads it to herself.  
  
To: technogurl@technosite.com  
  
From: codes@forresterhome.com  
  
Hey Sab,  
  
How's my little hacker gurl??? Heather and Paula take you out partying yet??? Try not to have too much fun with them. I don't wanna return and have ya all tired on me!  
  
I'm in Florida now. Mom and dad say hi and wish you could've come too. Dad is ok; he just had a bit of a chest cold and is doing better now. I had to fight with him a bit to let me use his computer. But I can't blame him; I get pretty annoyed when someone uses my computer too. And speaking of which, you better not be sitting in front of mine while you read this!  
  
Uh oh. Sab thinks to herself. She was on his computer. She continues to read on none the less.  
  
I'll be home soon, so don't get too down about me not waking you in the morning. Well I should be one to talk; I miss ya like crazy here! I also had an idea. You and I should take a trip down here sometime soon. Spend a week in the sun.  
  
Have you checked out the Computer Convention downtown yet??? If you do head down there, pick up a few memory, sound and video cards for our little project.  
  
Well I gotta head out. Promised mom I would go out to lunch with them. Make sure the system stays online.  
  
Well miss you lots! We'll do something really fun when I get back!  
  
CYA!  
  
-Cody-  
  
Sab hits reply.  
  
To: codes@forresterhome.com  
  
From: technogurl@technosite.com  
  
Hey Cody,  
  
Yeah, they took me to some club. Had shooters and something called a Die Softly and a Lemon Drop. I got pretty drunk, as you know I can't handle a lot of alcohol. Tell them I miss them too! I wish I could've come with you, but you knew one of us had to stay behind to make sure the system doesn't go down. And I know you wouldn't want Jake to touch it if it did!  
  
Surprisingly enough, I got up on my own this morning. With a bit of a hangover from last night. But it's no fun without you and the coffee.  
  
To spend a week down there with ya...hmmmm...sounds like fun. We'll plan it out when you get back.  
  
No, haven't gone down that way yet. I'll be sure to drop by there and pick that up. This system will be a killer one once we get it up and running!!!  
  
Well gots a lot more to work on here. Hurry back!  
  
Luv,  
  
Sab  
  
Sab then sends off the e-mail. She turns her chair to grab a program off the shelf as she hears the computer beep again. Sab turns back to it and sees a new message had just come in. But it was a nameless e-mail.  
  
Odd. She thinks as she goes to open it. It opens and she reads it.  
  
Sab,  
  
Meet at the food court in the mall closest to your apartment. Meet me there at noon. We have much to talk about. COME ALONE!!!  
  
Who would be sending me this message? She thinks as she types a bunch of commands into the computer to trace where the e-mail had come from. As she does this, Dee walks into the room.  
  
"Hey Sab." She says as she sees her.  
  
"Hey." Sab says without looking up. She was too busy to find out who was the mysterious person.  
  
"What's the matter?" Dee asks seeing the confused face on Sab.  
  
"I got an un-signed e-mail. And now I'm tracing it to see who sent it." Sab says continuing to look at the screen and typing commands.  
  
"What did it say?" Dee asks pulling up a chair next to Sab.  
  
"Said that they wanted to meet me at the mall and that they had a lot to talk to me about." Sab says taking her hands off the keyboard. "Dang."  
  
"Can't trace it?"  
  
"Well I can, but it was bounced off a lot of servers, so it's impossible to find an exact location." She then reaches for the mouse and pulls the e- mail message back up. "What do you think I should do?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Dee asks looking to Sab.  
  
"You think I should go meet the person, or not?" Sab asks turning to Dee.  
  
"Hell no! Who knows who it could be." Dee answers her. "I think you should just ignore it."  
  
"I guess." Sab says turning back to the screen.  
  
"Your gonna go aren't you?" Dee says seeing Sab thinking about whether she should or shouldn't.  
  
"No, I don't think I will. Besides, it's almost noon now. Wouldn't make it." Sab says deleting the message.  
  
"Good. I'll be back, I'm gonna go see what Bea is up to." She says as she gets out of her seat.  
  
"Okie dokie." Sab goes back to checking the system as Dee leaves.  
  
Dee heads up to Donovan's office to see if Bea was working in there. As usual, she was. She was sitting at his desk looking over some files. She looks up as she sees Dee enter.  
  
"Hey Dee." Bea says looking up from the files.  
  
"Hey. Wondered if you had anything for us to do before we head out." She asks leaning against the wall.  
  
"Nope, you guys have it easy for the next few days. Anyways, we have to wait for Donovan to get back from Washington till we get a new case." Bea says closing the files on the desk.  
  
"Ok then." Dee says, still thinking about who could've sent Sab the e-mail.  
  
"What's the matter?" Bea asks noticing the look on her teammate's face.  
  
"Just thinking." Dee says staring at the ground.  
  
"About?"  
  
"Well, Sab just got an anonymous e-mail just now. It asked her to meet them at the mall. Said they had a lot to talk about." Dee says looking up to Bea. "What do you make of that?"  
  
"Oh no, he's made contact." Bea says to herself.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Dee asks seeing the change of expression on Bea. "Who made contact?"  
  
"Your not gonna believe this, but listen." Bea says. She tells her about the phone calls she has been getting. 


	5. The Plan

As Dee left Sab, she walked over to Heather and Paula who were still chatting.  
  
"Need your help." She says as she approaches the two.  
  
"What do you mean?" Heather asks sitting upright in her chair.  
  
"I just got this e-mail saying for me to meet someone at the mall. I need one of you to come with me and one of you to distract Dee if she notices I'm gone." Sab answers looking at the two.  
  
"Why would we need to distract Dee?" Paula asks looking to Sab in confusion.  
  
"Dee doesn't want me to go to meet this person."  
  
"Well I think she is right." Paula replies.  
  
"Well I just got another e-mail from them saying that is it urgent that they talk to me face to face, other then online. Will one of you come or do I go by myself?" Sab says pleading with the two. "Either way I am going."  
  
"Fine, I'll go with you." Heather says getting out of her seat.  
  
"Thanks. Paula, distract Dee if you need to. Tell her we just went to grab some lunch or something." Sab says heading for the door with Heather behind her.  
  
"Ok, be careful." She says watching the two leave. After sitting at the table alone, Dee and Bea enter the room.  
  
"Where's Sab and Heather?" Bea asks as she approaches her.  
  
"They just went to grab some food. They'll be back soon." Paula answers with a smile, acting as if they did go to get food.  
  
"They didn't go to meet the person that Sab received an e-mail did they?" Dee asks looking straight at Paula.  
  
"E-mail? What e-mail?" Paula says, playing dumb.  
  
"Paula, tell us now. They could be in danger." Bea says.  
  
"What danger? They are just meeting some person, that's all." Paula replies. "It is in public too."  
  
"Well that person can be Dom." Bea says looking worried.  
  
"What? Dom's dead. Remember, Cody shot him in the back." Paula says sounding confused at what Bea had said.  
  
"He didn't die. Paramedics found him and took him to the hospital. He recovered and was taken into police custody." Bea explained. "He then escaped from it and we have been looking for him for the past while. He just now appeared to be back. And knowing what happened last time, he will be coming after Sab."  
  
"Oh no." Paula says in shock. "We have to get there before they do." All three dart out of HQ and head to the mall that Heather and Sab were going to. 


	6. A Shocking Meet

"So your just gonna be up on the top level?" Sab asks Heather as they approach the food court.  
  
"Yeah, be sure to take a seat on the outside so that I can get a clear view of you two." Heather explains. "That way if anything goes wrong, I'll be down there as quick as I can."  
  
"Ok, thanks again."  
  
"No prob. Just if we get yelled at from Bea when we return, it's your head." Heather jokes.  
  
"I'll take all the blame. I'll say I took you hostage and that I made you." Sab laughs while saying this.  
  
"Get out of here." Heather says as she heads for the stairs to the next level. "I'll be right up here."  
  
"Gotcha." Sab says turning back around to head towards the food court.  
  
It was pretty busy when Sab arrived. Seeing as it was noon, a lot of high school students, mall workers and people who worked around the area were around. Sab found a seat where she could see Heather and Heather could see her. She looks up to her and sees that she is in position. Then she notices a look on Heather's face. Sab continues to stare and find out what is wrong with her.  
  
"I see you still never disappoint me." A voice all too familiar says behind her. Sab turns around to see Dom standing beside her table. A look of shock comes across Sab's face. It was him who Heather was looking at.  
  
When Heather was sure it was him, she tried to push her way through the crowded mall down to Sab and Dom.  
  
"Surprised to see me?" He asks taking a seat across from her. Sab is speechless seeing that the person she saw get shot, was still alive and now in front of her. "Your boyfriend had a good shot, not good enough I guess."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sab manages to ask. Heather was still trying to get down to her.  
  
"Wanted to talk. I really miss you." He says as he leans in. "I still want things to be like old times."  
  
He moves his hands over Sab's, but she pulls hers away from him.  
  
"I see you still don't believe me when I say I love you." He says leaning back into the food court seat.  
  
"You never did. You just liked having the power to control someone." Sab says in a harsh voice. Dom shakes his head and smirks at what she says.  
  
"I know you enjoyed my company as well. I just want you back, thats all." He then turns to see Heather coming down the stairs. "I guess you never go anywhere with out one of your TDHG's."  
  
He gets out of his seat and bends over and leans into Sab.  
  
"I'll see you again soon." He gives her a small kiss on the cheek and leaves quickly into the crowded food court, leaving Sab stunned. Heather runs over to the table.  
  
"That wasn't just Dom was it?" Heather asks out of breath from running.  
  
Sab is still in shock as she slowly nods.  
  
"Sab? Snap out of it." She says trying to bring her back to reality.  
  
"He was dead. I saw. How could he still be..."  
  
"Sab, we gotta get back to HQ. We have to tell..."  
  
"Heather, Sab." Dee's voice sounds behind them. Heather turns to see the other three TDHG's walking quickly to them. Sab continues to stare off into space, trying to soak up what she had just seen.  
  
"Sab." Paula sees her and sits beside her putting an arm around her.  
  
"What happened?" Bea asks as she approaches them.  
  
"Not here, too many people. Let's get Sab home first." Heather says leading Sab out of her chair. Bea agrees and they all head to Sab's apartment. 


	7. The Truth Revealed

"So, tell me what happened." Bea says as all five of them were in Sab's apartment. Sab sat on her couch clutching a small pillow still in shock. Paula sat beside her trying to calm her down. Dee pulled out one of the stools and sat across from them. Bea and Heather stood near the rest of them.  
  
"Sab asked me to come with her to meet the person who sent her the e-mail." Heather explains. "When we got there, I stood on the top level looking over at her. I couldn't believe it was him."  
  
"Who?" Bea asks.  
  
"Dom."  
  
"How can he still be alive?" Sab says to herself staring at the floor.  
  
"He didn't die that day. He was taken to the hospital and was treated for the gun wound." Dee explains, telling them what Bea had told her earlier.  
  
"What?" Heather looks to Dee.  
  
"You knew about this?!" Sab shouts as she looks up to face her. "Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"I just found out earlier today from Bea."  
  
Sab turns to Bea.  
  
"You knew?" She asks in shock. "How long have you known?"  
  
"Since the day after we had taken out the group." Bea says looking at Sab.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Sab shouts getting off the couch and walking towards her.  
  
"I didn't think you could handle it." Bea explains.  
  
"Didn't think I could handle it?! So I had to find out that he was still alive by him coming up to me?!" Sab yells at her. "Your supposed to be my mentor, no change that, my friend. You are supposed to be my friend!"  
  
"Sab calm down. She meant well." Heather says trying to get Sab to ease off her.  
  
"No, stay out of this." Sab snaps at her. "I'm supposed to trust you. You were the first person I trusted when I got out. How could you do this?!"  
  
"Sab I..." Bea starts to say.  
  
"No, just forget it. I don't wanna hear it." Sab then turns and heads towards her room. She slams the door shut leaving the rest in silence.  
  
"Someone should go in there." Dee suggests breaking the silence.  
  
"No, leave her. When she gets like this, there's really no way of getting her out of it." Bea says taking a seat on the couch. "When she is ready, she'll come out."  
  
"What do we do till then?" Paula asks looking to the group.  
  
"Plan out how we are gonna stop Dom." Bea says thinking a mile a minute at what Dom would do next.  
  
"Should we call the rest of the team in?" Heather asks as she sits down on the counter.  
  
"No. Donovan won't be able to come back till Monday. Jake is out helping with taking the kids to some camp for the weekend. And Monica and Alex have called in saying that they will be busy for the next while." Bea answers leaning back into the couch.  
  
"Should we call Cody?" Paula suggests.  
  
"Sab is probably already phoning him. Look." Dee says pointing to the red light on the phone that was on the wall. It meant that someone was on another phone in the apartment.  
  
"Well we do know she can't be alone. Dom knows where she lives." Heather says turning back to the group.  
  
"Dee will take first watch. I want you all back at HQ so we can figure this out." Bea says getting up off the couch. "Don't leave the apartment. Anything goes wrong, call us."  
  
"Will do." Dee says as the three leave the apartment. Dee then gets off the stool and walks towards Sab's room. She peers in to see her on the phone.  
  
"What time does your flight leave?...ok...Yeah I'm scared...I'll try...love you...bye." Sab hangs the phone up.  
  
"That Cody?" Dee asks startling Sab.  
  
"Yeah. He's booked a flight to come back. He should be here sometime tonight." Sab says looking up to Dee. She walks over to Sab and sits on the bed next to her.  
  
"You going to be ok?" She asks.  
  
"I don't know." Sab says looking at the ground. "Why does he have to keep coming back?"  
  
"I wish I knew." 


	8. Deadly Twist

"So why didn't you tell Sab about Dom?" Paula asks as the three of them sit around the main screen trying to figure out what they will do next. They had been talking out plans for the last few hours and it was becoming pretty late now.  
  
"Sab had her life back to how she wanted it. I didn't want to wreck it for her." Bea replies looking over the old case files from the day Dom had escaped from prison.  
  
"The only way to draw Dom out into the open, is Sab. That's all I know is what he wants." Heather says leaning back into her chair. They were all tired from thinking.  
  
"I don't want to use her as bait." Bea says looking up from the files. "She's been through enough already."  
  
"But why does he still want her." Paula asks. "I mean, if he wanted her dead, he would've done it before. So why is he still coming back?"  
  
"He's really possessive." Bea answers. "When they were together, Dom had always been around her. They both relied on each other and no one else. Sab has been able to break free of that bond, but he hasn't."  
  
"So basically he wants her back cause she was like his security blanket. He is very insecure without her." Heather replies looking at Bea.  
  
"Something like that." Bea says, still thinking.  
  
"But if he wants her back, why would he have threatened to kill her before?" Paula asks, referring back when Dom had turned the gun on Sab.  
  
"I guess he thinks, if he can't have her, no one will." Heather suggests. "Plus when he learned that Cody was now in her life, that really just tipped the scale." Just then Dee and Sab enter HQ.  
  
"I thought I told you two to stay at the apartment." Bea says looking at the two.  
  
"I can't stay in one place too long. Besides we're picking up Cody from the airport soon." Sab says still sounding a bit mad at Bea.  
  
"He's on his way home?" Paula asks her as she sits down.  
  
"His flight lands in the next while. He'll call when his plane lands." Sab replies. "So, have you come up with anything?"  
  
"Not an exact plan." Heather answers leaning back into her chair.  
  
"Basically all you can come up with is using me as bait, huh?" Sab says looking to her.  
  
"Basically, sorry." Heather says looking back at her.  
  
"Don't be. Not your fault we had hooked up years ago." Sab says sighing. "So there's the plan."  
  
"No, we're not using use as bait." Bea steps in.  
  
"It's the only way he's gonna come out." Sab says looking at Bea.  
  
"I'm not risking your life just to bring him in." Bea says just as the phone rings. Heather picks it up.  
  
"Hello?" She pauses as she listens to the voice on the other end. She takes the phone from her ear and hands it to Sab. "It's for you."  
  
"Dom." Dee mouths to Heather so that he wouldn't hear. Heather nods.  
  
"What do you want?" Sab asks into the phone.  
  
"Just turn your computer on to triple w dot livefeed dot com." He says to her and hangs up. Sab puts the phone down then runs to the computer.  
  
"What did he say?" Bea asks following her. The rest behind her.  
  
"He wants me to check this site. No idea wh..." Sab stops in mid-sentence as the page loads on the browser. "Oh my god."  
  
"What?" Bea asks as she looks onto the screen.  
  
"Cody." Sab says looking on the computer. It was a live feed showing Cody tied and gagged and looking pretty beat up. Underneath the live feed, a message was blinking. Will he live to see the next day???  
  
"How did he get Cody?" Paula asks turning to the rest of the team who were just as stunned as her.  
  
"He must have jumped him at the airport." Heather replied. "But all by himself?"  
  
"What do you know about Jason's crew?" Sab asks turning to Bea.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Meaning, were you ever told what happened to the crew we were working with when your team took us out?" Sab asks again. "I was told that Dom had taken him out. But since I have been told different on everything, I want to know the truth." Bea hesitates a minute.  
  
"Dom did take Jason out, but his crew didn't split. Dom convinced them to join up with the hackers." Bea replies. "The crew had had enough with Jason."  
  
"Then that's how he got Cody." Sab says turning back to the monitor. She could see that Cody was still hanging in there.  
  
"How many were apart of Jason's group?" Dee asks Sab.  
  
"About five that I worked with." Sab answers not taking her eyes off Cody.  
  
"There's only two left now." Bea adds in. Sab turns around to face her. "One's in prison for life, the other two are dead. We took them out a week after you were placed on probation."  
  
"Is there anything else I wasn't told that I should be told?" Sab asks sounding angry again.  
  
"I didn't tell you cause I wanted you to get your life back in order." Bea yells back at her.  
  
"Yeah, well look what good that did." Sab snaps back at her.  
  
"Will you two just forget about it right now?!" Heather steps in to stop the two. "We have to find where he is keeping Cody."  
  
"Fine." Sab says turning back to the screen. She scrolls down observing the page as if looking for something.  
  
"Dee and Heather, get bulletproof vests out, and your weapons. We'll leave as soon as we get a location." Bea orders to the two. They nod and walk out of the room.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Paula asks Sab as she watches her scroll through the page.  
  
"Dom always hid a small link. To an address or something to get in contact with him." Sab says as she spots a small blue dot at the bottom of the page. "There." Sab clicks it and it brings up an e-mail address. She copies it and starts to write out an e-mail.  
  
To: webguru@livefeed.com  
  
From: technogurl@technosite.com  
  
When???  
  
Where???  
  
Cody better not be hurt or it will be you next!  
  
"A little threatening isn't it?" Paula asks reading over the e-mail.  
  
"I don't care anymore. I have had it with being scared of him." Sab says as she sends the e-mail off. "He should be monitoring his incoming mail."  
  
"Can you trace where the feed is coming from?" Bea asks.  
  
"Dom always places a virus on the feed, so that if you try and trace it, it will activate and cut the feed." Sab answers not turning around. "I do that, we lose the image."  
  
Just then the computer beeps that a new message has come up. Sab opens it.  
  
To: technogurl@technosite.com  
  
From: webguru@livefeed.com  
  
Computer convention downtown. When I know you are alone I'll come get you.  
  
"He wants to meet in public?" Paula asks. "Why there?"  
  
"Big crowds." Sab answers. "He won't be easily noticed then."  
  
"Then we won't be noticed either." Bea says looking onto the monitor. 


	9. Computer Convention

The place was bustling about. Hundreds of people walking around all the computer and software displays. Sab didn't bother to look at any of it, her mind was on Dom and how he had Cody. Heather and Paula walked around the displays as well. Trying to keep a constant eye on Sab. They had been there nearly a half an hour waiting for Dom to appear.  
  
"When do you think he will show?" Paula asks Heather as they follow at a distance behind Sab.  
  
"Not sure. He's always unpredictable." Heather says as she watches Sab. "But where is she going? It's as if she knows where he's going to be."  
  
"Maybe she is looking for a display that she knows Dom will be." Paula shrugs. All of a sudden Sab stops in front of a display that is showing off a bunch of computer books.  
  
"She's stopped." Paula says into her mic.  
  
"Ok, keep an eye out." Bea says over the head set. They watch as Sab browses through the books just as someone walks up to her and pulls her forward to keep walking.  
  
"Someone has just made contact." Paula says as the two start to follow again.  
  
"Nice to see you again after all these years." The man says to her. He had brown eyes, brown hair, really built and had a tight grip on her arm.  
  
"Pleasure is all mine Alan." Sab says letting him drag her in his direction. "I thought Dom would make an appearance himself."  
  
"Dom's a little busy at the moment. He apologizes for not coming." Alan replies as he cuts around a corner fast. "Cute friends you have following us."  
  
"They followed me, I told them not to." Sab lies as they turn another corner, trying to lose Paula and Heather no doubt.  
  
"Well they won't be soon enough." He says as they round one more corner and are now at some stairwell exit. He opens the door and leads her in. As soon as they are, he shuts the door. He then leads her down the stairwell.  
  
"You see that?" Heather asks as she walks to the stairwell door.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." Paula opens the door and pulls her gun out. Heather shuts it as they look down and up to see which way they had gone. Heather spots them walking down. As they start to follow a few gun shots ring out. They dart against the wall. Alan was shooting at them.  
  
As soon as the shots stop, Paula and Heather began to follow again. They hear a door on the last level shut and all is quiet but the sound of their feet walking down the steps.  
  
"Last floor." Heather then runs down the last stairs and tries to open the door. But it's locked. "Damn it."  
  
"Hold on." Paula says as she aims her gun at the lock. She shoots and the lock is blown off. Heather then opens the door taking her gun out.  
  
"Thanks." The two walk through the underground parking lot, seeing any clues as to which way they went.  
  
All of a sudden, a black car comes speeding out of a parking space. Heather and Paula dodge out of the way.  
  
"Heather, Paula, where are you?" Bea asks over the mic.  
  
"Black car, coming your way." Heather says getting off the ground.  
  
"I see it." Bea says. "Meet back up with Dee and follow."  
  
"We're on it." 


	10. Final Ending

Bea follows the car as it parks outside of a warehouse. She drives past it as not to be noticed. She gets out of her car and takes her gun out.  
  
"It's a warehouse just off the highway. Get here as fast as you can." Bea says over her head set. She runs over to the side of the building watching as Alan walks Sab into the place. Bea starts to follow along the edge. She stops near the door and looks in.  
  
All of a sudden a sharp pain at the back of her neck hits her and all turns to black.  
  
***********  
  
"Here she is." Alan announces as he brings Sab to the middle of the warehouse where Dom was standing. Cody was there too, still tied and gagged to the chair. Dom turns around to greet them. "She was where you said she would be."  
  
"Still the same old Sab." Dom says walking up to them Alan let's Sab go and walks over to where Cody was sitting. Dom stops in front of her.  
  
"I'm here, let him go." Is all she says looking to Dom. She doesn't even turn to look at Cody.  
  
"Straight to the point. No negotiations or anything?" Dom asks looking straight at her.  
  
"No, it's final. I'm joining back up with you." She says still looking at him. Cody is stunned at what she says.  
  
"And what made you change your mind?" Dom questions her.  
  
"I have had it with my team. I have been told nothing but lies since I joined them." Sab replies. "I prefer to be part of a group that speaks the truth."  
  
"And how do I know this isn't some trick or something?" He asks staring her down.  
  
"Does this convince you?" Sab asks as she steps forward and pulls Dom close to her. She kisses him on the lips with a deep passion. As she steps back Dom is stunned as well. Cody stares wide eyed at the two.  
  
"So, does it?" Sab asks still holding on to Dom.  
  
"No, it doesn't." Dom says smiling. "You've been with them too long; I have to be sure I can still trust you." He looks behind Sab and motions for someone. Sab turns around to see Bea being brought in by the last member of Dom's new crew. It was Seth. Sab didn't know him to well. He had never really said much, well not when she was around anyway.  
  
"What's this?" Sab asks looking back to Dom.  
  
"Your mentor, is it not?" Dom says with a smirk. "You wanna join back up, kill her." He pulls out a gun and hands it to Sab.  
  
"I don't want to kill anybody." Sab says looking back at Seth and Bea. She had her hands bound behind her. Seth got her to kneel before them.  
  
"Then I guess you weren't speaking the truth, like you said you wanted." Dom says as Sab turns back around. Sab thinks it over for a minute then takes the gun out of Dom's hand. Cody tries to shout out to Sab to stop, but the gag stops him.  
  
The sound of cars pulling up outside could now be heard.  
  
"Must be your other teammates. Alan, Seth." Dom motions for them to take care of them. They leave taking their guns out. "Now, are you going to do it or do I have to?"  
  
"Sorry." Sab says turning to Bea. She aims the gun at Bea's chest and pulls the trigger back. It makes a loud bang as the gun goes off. Bea drops to the ground unmoving.  
  
"I guess you were speaking the truth." Dom says taking the gun from Sab's hand. He pulls her close once more.  
  
"I told you I had had it with them." Sab says kissing Dom once again.  
  
"This mean you're through with him?" Dom says pointing the gun at Cody who was in shock from what Sab had done. He didn't know Sab could ever do such a thing. Shots from outside could now be heard. Dom knew they would have to leave very soon as to not be caught.  
  
"Yeah I am." Sab says turning to look at Cody straight in the eyes. "Let him live, I want them to know who killed Bea. I want them to know I have had it with all the lies she had told me."  
  
"This is a new side of you. I'm impressed." Dom says lowering his gun from Cody.  
  
"Knew you would be." Sab says as he pulls her in again. As he does this, he places the gun in between them. Sab puts her hand on Dom's that is holding the gun as he kisses her once more. She then pulls the trigger that shoots him in the abdomen. He pulls back in pain.  
  
"You really didn't think I'd join back up with you, did you?" Sab asks as she lets Dom falls to the ground bleeding and dying. The blood gushes from his wound. She is then left standing with the gun in her hand that she throws across the room.  
  
She bends down to face Dom one last time. He rolls onto his back, his hands clutching the wound.  
  
"I...I..." Dom tries to say as he coughs up blood.  
  
"I know." Sab says watching as Dom's body turns lifeless.  
  
She gets up off the ground and walks over to Cody who is confused at what had just happened. Sab takes the gag out of his mouth.  
  
"You killed her!" He shouts as the gag comes out. Sab laughs at him. "What are you laughing at? You killed your friend?"  
  
"No I didn't, Bea." Sab says turning to Bea who was getting up off the ground.  
  
"Nice shot, but you could've put it a bit lower to make it look even more really." Bea says walking over to Sab who unties her hands.  
  
Heather, Paula and Dee then walk into the building. As they got closer to them, Paula sees that Bea was shot.  
  
"Bea! Who shot you?" She asks as they stop in front of them. Dee leans over Dom's lifeless body. He was now dead. She was sure of it.  
  
"Sab did." Bea says taking off her jacket to reveal a bullet proof vest underneath.  
  
"Sab?" Heather looks to her in confusion.  
  
"I had to make Dom think I was joining back with him. And that meant shooting Bea." Sab looks back to Bea. "Sorry about it."  
  
"Its ok, not like you meant to do it." Bea replies.  
  
"Actually about that…um…well…"  
  
"You mean to tell me you wanted to shoot me?!" Bea yells at her.  
  
"Well you had been lying to me the past few weeks. I was mad at you." Sab yells back.  
  
"Ladies!" Cody shouts out. They all turn to see Cody still tied to the chair. "You mind untying me first?"  
  
They all laugh looking at him.  
  
"Sab?" Paula looks to her.  
  
"I actually kind of like him like this. Keeps him from killing me from kissing Dom." Sab jokes stroking her hand through his hair.  
  
"Oh, come on." Cody whines.  
  
"Alright." Sab unties his hands and steps back from him. He gets up.  
  
"Now your dead." Cody says as he starts to chase Sab down. Sab darts down the warehouse and out the door with Cody right behind her.  
  
"Man, its so funny watching those two." Bea says joining into the laughter.  
  
THE END  
  
Thank you's  
  
First I have to apologize to my buddy Bea. I yelled at her and shot her in the fic. I'm sorry girl. She is my buddy and I'm not mad at her at all!!! Then I'd like to thank all the TDHG's, coz you girls always enjoy my writing and I luv writing for you. Then also for Jarrad Paul who plays such a wonderful Cody and Shane for making UC: Undercover. And lastly, to anyone who has read and sent feed back to me. The more feed back a writer gets, the more the writer will write!! 


End file.
